


Space Family

by fromstarttofin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, kangst????, may be ooc, no romance (sort of), what do you call Keith angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarttofin/pseuds/fromstarttofin
Summary: Keith just wants to know about his Mom.





	Space Family

Keith was crying.

Keith was crying and he didn’t even know why.

All he knows was that he was sitting in his room, looking at his Marmora blade, not really thinking of anything special, until he was. He started thinking about the source of the blade, his mom, which led to the regular barrage of questions that always manage to assault his brain whenever this particular sour subject comes up. Started asking himself, _what did she look like? Was she nice? What did she smell like? Was she happy with my dad? Did she have a hard personality, but soft on the inside? Or was she a soft personality that could cut a bitch if need be? Did she take care of me? Did she love me?_

And then, the worst offender,

_If she loved me why did she leave me?_

Which he guesses is when the tears started to pour, sometime around when he dropped his blade of Marmora, when he collapsed on the floor with heavy breaths. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, minutes, hours, he couldn’t guess. He was lost in a little world in his head, which is probably why he didn’t hear the worried and frantic knocking at his door. But he did when he heard a worried shout of “Keith? Are you okay?” that sounded suspiciously like Lance.

  
If Keith wasn’t panicking before, he was now. He _knew_ he was an ugly crier, he knew that he probably looked half dead zombie baby from the walking dead, and he knew that if the person on the other side of that door saw him, they’d immediately know what was up. He had snot dripping out of his nose, his eyelashes were clumped together, and there were weird red spots that appeared in his eyebrows, on his nose, forehead, and cheeks.

  
In a futile attempt to make the perpetrator go away, he called out a weak, “I’m fine.” To which another voice responded, “We don’t believe you.” _God, how many people are out there?_ He thought. After a couple minutes of internal debate, he opened up the door to Shiro and Lance. _They both look so worried_ , he thought, _I’m such a fuck up_. With a shift of wet eyes from person to person, he started sobbing again while putting his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries. Next thing he knew, he was being squashed in a hug between two warm bodies.  
After what he thinks was 5 minutes, Shiro muttered, “Do you want to tell us? If you don’t, we can just stand here and you can cry it out, okay?” He managed to nod weakly and somehow maneuver himself to be leaning his back on Shiro’s broad chest and have Lance’s head in the crook of his neck (which was kind of awkward with the height difference and all). “I . . . I’ll tell you,” he mumbled. “I-I . . . can we sit on my bed?” he croaked. Shiro and Lance nodded and Lance took his hand and led him to his bed, then Shiro sat down and crossed his legs so that Keith could sit in his lap. Shiro patted the bed and Keith sat down with a wet sniff while lance rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

  
“Okay. So you guys know that I’m an orphan, right?” He felt nods from both. “Well- I knew my dad for a little bit, and he would always tell me things about my mom. Never what happened or why she wasn’t there anymore.” He felt Shiro tighten his arms around him. “But then- then, he - my dad - he got sick and he finally told me.” He laughed, a joyless, deprecating laugh. “She left me, she left us, I don’t know why, but she left.” Keith started tearing up again. “And then, and then my dad left me too. He was all I had left.” Shiro kissed his the inside of his neck. “I loved- love him so much,” He gulped in a big breath as his cheeks started to pinken again and his tears started falling heavier. “I just want to know why she left me, if she loved me, if she loved my dad, if she loved _us_ -”

  
“Hey,” Lance mumbled near his ear, interrupting Keith’s onslaught of whatever it was he was babbling about, “It doesn’t matter if she loved you or not, but I imagine she probably did love you, it’s hard not to, y’know?” Lance said. “Blood family or not, you’ll always have us, your own little space family, okay?” Shiro said. “We all love you so much.” Lance nodded in agreement with Shiro. “So freaking much, man.”

  
“I- I-” Keith tried to talk, but no words seemed good enough to thank them. Keith turned around and gave them a hug, the type where you put one arm around each person and your face in their shoulders. “I love you guys, too.” His voice was just above a whisper. They continued to cuddle until Shiro suggested a much comfier position, lying down. Shiro was next to the wall and lance was on the edge with keith sandwiched in between, then Lance started to pet Keith’s hair, and he quickly started to fall asleep. When Keith was fully asleep, Lance and Shiro each kissed one of his cheeks, earning a contented sigh from Keith. Quickly, they fell asleep, too, and when Keith woke up the next morning (or, whatever it was that could be called a morning), he was fully relaxed and happy.

_He loved them._

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me here:  
> Tumblr: insidious-incredulous  
> Instagram: ttttthek  
> Snapchat: fifi9202
> 
> comments, bookmarks, and kudos are appreciated !!


End file.
